LukePercy oneshot
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: just a simple one-shot. Luke/Percy LukeXPercy. T for safety


I opened the door to his cabin hoping it won't slam shut. It always seemed to want to do that when I walked through the door… Poseidon? Does he get a thrill off this? Meh. I shrugged and crept towards the bed. The figure was sound asleep, Thank the Gods, as I sat beside him on the bed. The cabin despite its obvious untidiness was peaceful and comforting. I wasn't a son of Poseidon (mebbe soon to be as far as you know) but I loved it here.

Small arms wrapped around my waist. "I thought you weren't coming tonight." He whispered as not to wake up the nobody in the corner.

"I distracted Kronos with chocolate and was able to get away after all." I smiled lying down beside him.

"Yay!" he smiled. "Thank the gods. I was lonely all day and had to keep avoiding Annabeth. I think she suspects something."

"Hmn… she could suspect more by putting cameras in your room."

"Ew creeper Annabeth!" we giggled and I pulled him close. I wanted to ask him to come with me to join Kronos' army. But he loved it here and I couldn't rip him from his world. He was much safer here. No chance of him being eaten by Kronos. "MNYMF! Luke I can't breathe when you're suffocating me!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered back and loosened my hold. He smiled up at me and it faded quickly.

"CHIRON!" he hissed quietly. I froze. "Um, um hide in the fountain!" he pushed me to the fountain and dunked me under. I figuratively sighed. Nice Percy just don't make me an air bubble. I listened to them talk.

"A harpy thought she saw Luke headed to your cabin. I wanted to check and see if things were all right." He said and I smiled. Yeah I am here but drowning in the water… that's what we call irony kiddies. I almost burst out laughing at the picture that popped in my head. Shit. Shut up Luke shut up!!!! I screamed at myself. I thought of kittens (worsening this) and puppy dogs (utter failure).

"No, I haven't seen him. But if I see him I will be sure to tell you." Good lie honey. I thought to myself... NO MORE MONOLOUGE FOR LUKE! I yelled at myself. Yeah that would never work. I felt short on air. Aw come-on Percy I need air for survival and the salt is killing my eyes!

"Okay, sorry to wake you I will see you in the morning." He said and I listened to him leave. Percy smiled as he looked down through the water at me. I rose and shook off the water.

"Would you have liked to have had a longer conversation?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe. But I thought we needed you alive for the moment." I smirked and kissed him. Our lips melded together and I leaned on the edge of the fountain. I pulled him closer running my hand through his hair. I licked his bottom lip and he squeaked letting me in. He wrapped his arms around my neck. He was warm and dry like I was before he half drowned me.

"I can tell what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking Pookie?"

"Pookie? What-? Never mind. You want to be dry like how you were before I supposedly half drowned you."

"How do you do that?" I asked. He shrugged and I was dried out.

"I don't know. It's just you that it happens with when you're in water." He replied. I smiled and gave him a peck. He giggled. I looked him in the eye.

"Percy I have something serious for you." He looked at me as I sat on his bed, he followed and I held his hand. "Tell me if you don't understand anything I don't want any confusion." He nodded and I continued. "I love you, deeply, and you know that. I don't want to keep sneaking into camp fearful of the fact that the harpies might get me or I will get you in HUGE trouble. I don't want you to be exiled for my faults. They are my faults not yours." He looked down and tears started to trickle down his face. I hugged him and he hugged me back. He hadn't heard anything that deep in such a long time. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Don't cry Percy! Oh, please don't."

"Y-you're breaking up with me!" he cried gripping my shirt staining it with tears. "If I love you it's my fault! Please don't leave me! I don' [t want to be alone." He sniffed and kept crying and I laided down with him resting on my torso. "I don't want to ever be without your heart beat in my ear. It's the prettiest thing I have ever heard and I want you to stand by me forever."

"That's what I wanted to hear from you." I pulled out a long chain with a ring on it and handed it to him. "Persues Jackson, would you take me as your husband? When you turn 18?" I asked and he gaped at me in shock. "Did you die?"

"No. no. yes! Luke I will marry you!" he answered hugging me. "But why is it on a necklace?"

"Because, Percy. I want you to come with me," he looked down. "But I know you couldn't do that, you would be betraying everything you would have ever stood for. So I knew having it on a necklace would draw far less attention than if it was on your finger."

"Are you sure you aren't really Athena's son?" he joked.

"No I am too laid backish to be from her. Plus I don't like arts and crafts they make me feel femme." He giggled.

"Oh no." he looked out the window. The sun was rising and I was still here. Morning checks were right after dawn when all campers were up. "Luke?"

"Percy I forgot my sword since its being repaired." We both grimaced. Oh we were so screwed when I heard the knock on the door.

"Percy?" Grover called through the wood.

"Yeah?" h answered.

"Um, Chiron wanted me to do the inspection for your cabin." He replied. Percy bit his knuckle.

"One second!" he called back and looked around frantically. "SHIT!" he screamed stubbing his toe.

"Percy? I am coming in!" he said and the door started opening when I slammed into it.

"What is wrong with you?" he mouthed. I shrugged no doubt with a panicked look on my face.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth scream. Damn she is so gods be damned annoying! "How dare you slam the door in the inspectors face!" I scooted to the side and let the door slam open as she slammed into it full force. She stumbled and fell on the ground. Hilarious moments are born when Annabeth is shrouded in stupidity.

"Why did you block the door?" she asked.

"Um you guys come in." the whole Poseidon cabin when stale. The fountain went murky and the fish stopped the whole placed went dull. I smiled. Poseidon liked me better!

As they entered and were far enough out of the way of the door Percy looked to me and I slammed it shut and locked it. The two jumped and looked back. Annabeth looked murderous and Grover was just out right pissed.

"Yeah good to see you too friends."

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" she shrieked. Percy hid his face and I (avoiding Annabeth) walked over to Percy. He went red. "None of us are!"

"Ou contraire mess Amie."

"Anna he isn't that bad he just has to follow his heart."

"And ironically it led me back here. To Percy." I smiled triumphantly.

"What are you saying?" Grover said. "He betrayed Olympus, the gods, us, you."

Percy was silent and I took my arm off him. his aura was totally masked. "Please don't tell anyone! He… he is good and I don't want him in trouble!" he fingered the necklace. Annabeth looked at it intrigued.

"Love." She whispered. "When did you get that?" she looked at it starting at the kanji 'love' and the blue-green jewels decorating it.

"Ten minutes ago… From Luke." She looked up and glared at me. Oh yeah the Athena brat knew.

"You treat him right." She hissed. Ah the forgiveness was abound. "When is the wedding? And I better get an invitation."

"In a few years when he turns 18." I smiled. "and your invitation is in the mail due to arrive in three years."

"You best get out of here Luke." Grover said. "Chiron is coming."

"Yeah how? I can't walk right out of here into the multitude of warriors without my sword."

"That's true… Annabeth! Your cap!" Percy said and she groaned and handed it over.

"I expect it back." I smiled and put it on and took it back off.

"I forgot something."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

I grabbed Percy by his arms and kissed him. he melted under me grabbing my shoulders to keep his balance. We broke and I rested my forehead on his and he looked me in the eye.

"I love you," he whispered searching my eyes.

"I love you and I will see you later." I whispered back and put the cap on and Grover opened the door. I left and felt the sun beating down lightly trough the clouds. Ew and I had to leave. That is my least favorite part of the day.

I was going to see him later and that made me feel better.

**.FIN.**


End file.
